The present invention relates to the field of puzzles, and more particularly to the field of three dimensional puzzles.
1. Field of the Invention
Many three-dimensional puzzles utilize pieces that interlock to form a structural or decorative shape. An example of this is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,067, which describes interlocking planar elements united through male-female joints into predetermined three-dimensional configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Another form of puzzle utilizes a variety of connector elements for interconnecting the decorative and structural elements into a predetermined three-dimensional shape. U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,150 illustrates this form of puzzle as being a kit of parts that includes of generally flat structural and decorative components for forming a three-dimensional puzzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,318 describes a three-dimensional puzzle having a base form for receiving projecting pegs on puzzle pieces forming a predetermined shape. The pieces are configured to interlock with each other and with a central portion. These puzzles require assembly in a predetermined order and do not complement the same detail, shape, dimensions, feel and appearance of an existing object.
A disadvantage of previous designs is the complexity and resulting high cost of design and manufacture. In addition, previous three-dimensional puzzles do not have the same exterior detail, shape, dimensions, feel, and appearance of the original object.